Free the Future
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Trunks returns from the past to find out that the androids have killed the only family he has left . What will he do? Read to find out! Warning: Suicide


Free the Future  
  
My heart beats with excitement, excitement to go home, excitement to see my mother. It's been so long since I've seen her. Of course spending a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber didn't help with that.  
  
I set the year on the time machine back to my own time. I wave good bye to the friends I never got to meet, the father I never got to meet. I feel a slight sense of pride, for I know that I have gained his respect. Taking one last look at the past I press the button to send me home.  
  
My excitement turns to horror when I arrive. I see Capsule Corporation, my home, in total ruins. My emotions once again change, this time from horror to panic as I realize that my mother was probably in there when it was destroyed. Destroyed, destroyed by the androids!  
  
I exit the time machine, not bothering to put it in it's capsule, and run over to the ruins. I frantically dig through it until my nightmare is confirmed. I find my mother's body, lying lifeless under the rubble. I uncover the rest of her body and drag it away from the building. Tears run down my face as I check for her pulse, not finding one.  
  
Looking around the yard I spot the one thing that those machines didn't destroy. It was a tree, mother's favourite tree. She would sit under it to relax when she needed a break from the lab. I shoot a small ki blast in front of the tree. I figure that she deserves what nobody else slaughtered by the androids got, a proper burial.  
  
Lying her body in the hole, I slowly fill it with the surrounding soil. The tears still steam down my face. I whisper a quick prayer before standing up.  
  
The pain I feel is unbearable. First those cold-blooded monsters killed my father, it was their fault I never got to meet him! Next they didn't hesitate to murder the remaining Z-Fighters, leaving only Gohan and myself to defend the earth! Then they mercilessly killed my master and best friend Gohan, making me the only one capable of destroying them! Now, now they've gone too far! They killed my mother, the only family and friend I have left!  
  
I can feel the Saiyan blood from my father boiling, the rage building up. I yell as loud as my lungs will allow, powering up to the ascended Saiyan level I obtained in the time chamber. I'm ready to face those heartless robots once and for all! I will make them suffer the way this planet has!  
  
I force myself to calm down enough to track them down. My anger and rage build back up as I follow the trail of destruction they've left. I yell once more, this time for the pain I felt for all of the people, innocent people, people who didn't deserve this fate! I will avenge them all!  
  
My eyes focus in on the ground below me. I catch sight of my targets. There they are, blasting buildings, destroying life. Both of them are laughing, actually enjoying the pain and suffering they're causing. I can't take the sight anymore! Powering up silently, I prepare to fire a ki blast.  
  
I fire my balst, it strikes the unsuspecting Android 18, knocking her down. Knowing she isn't dead I use all of my speed to get to her before she has a chance to get up. Android 17 tries to block my path, but I won't let him. I won't let anything stop me! I use all of the strength I can summon up to punch 17, so I can finish off 18.  
  
With 17 out of the way and 18 still down I take the oppurtunity, oppurtunity to end her reign of terror on the earth. I fire the most powerful ki blast I can at her. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that there's no way she could have surrived that without dodging it, and that blast was too close for even the fastest of fighters to dodge. Knowing her threat is over I turn my sights on the mechanical monster Android 17.  
  
"Y-you killed her!" was all 17 could get out. His voice trembling with fear, knowing he's been beaten. I walk over to him and once again my fist connects with his jaw, sending him flying into the rubble of one of the buildings that he undoubtably destroyed. I smirk slightly and move towards him. Without giving him a chance to react I shoot a ki blast directly at him, losing his body in the rubble. I find it ironic that he died in the same way he slaughtered my mother.  
  
I take off in the sky and fly towards the site where Capsule Corp once stood proud. Now, now it's nothing more than a pile of rubble. The building where I grew up, the building that held so many memories, both good and bad. My eyes start to water, knowing everything is gone, everyone I've ever trusted or loved, gone.  
  
I approah the ruins of my home, and the resting place of my mother. I see the remains of what used to be my mothers garden, noticing a few flowers still alive. I walk over and pick them before returning to her burial site. Tears escape my eyes as I place the flowers on her grave.  
  
I thought killing the androids and avenging everyone hurt by them would fill some of the emptiness inside me. Ease my pain, but I still feel the same, same hurt, same pain. Nothing's changed, my family, friends, home were all destroyed. What do I have left? The earth doesn't even need me anymore, not now that I've destroyed the androids.  
  
I can't take the pain, the hurt, the guilt, the emptiness, the rage! I've had to feel them for so long and won't anymore! I refuse! Why should I be the one who suffers for what the androids have done? Why should I be the one left alone, no family, no friends? Why?  
  
My tears have not ceased, my pain has not eased. I stand up from the grave and draw my sword from it's sheath, my hands tremble as I position it in front of my stomach. I look around and get the final sight of my home and mother's grave before thrusting it into my stomach.  
  
I yell out in pain and power up to Super Saiyan. The pain quickly overpowers me, causing me to fall to my knees. My hair bleeds from blonde to it's origional lavender. I spit up blood as my vision starts to fade. Falling flat on my stomach I close my eyes, knowing that everything is over, I can now see my mother and Gohan. And I can rest knowing that I have freed the future.  
  
A/n: In case you didn't know this was in Trunks' p.o.v. when he returns home after the Cell Games. PLease r&r!  
  
Disclaimer: I do own lots of dbz merchandise, but not the actual characters or the show.  
  
Oh yeah, for those people who have read my humor fics: which genre am I better at? Or maybe a different one. Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
